


DWAY!

by damadayla (may4)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may4/pseuds/damadayla
Summary: Ao fim da turnê de Mirrors, Jackson só precisa de uma ajudinha para relaxar.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	DWAY!

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Aqui é a Dayla. Essa é uma repostagem. Todas as outras postagens anteriores a essa foram apagadas, portanto, se você encontrar essa fanfic em qualquer outra plataforma que não seja o AO3, por favor me informe, pois foi postada sem a minha autorização.
> 
> Essa fanfic é Non!Au, ou seja, se passa no universo real dos idols. Inspirada nesse tweet aqui: https://twitter.com/wonderwluhx/status/1204897941250609153
> 
> Boa leitura!

**Capítulo Único - Do Meu Jeito**

Quando tomou a decisão de abrir sua própria empresa, dois anos atrás, Jackson não imaginava que estaria ali hoje.

Na noite anterior havia celebrado com toda a equipe o fim da turnê de seu último álbum solo, Mirrors, e pensar em todo o processo que o levou até ali ainda lhe parecia um tanto surreal.

A Team Wang fora um sonho antigo que com os ajustes certos se tornou um projeto e, posteriormente, veio à realidade. Era uma realização com sabor de independência que, depois de muita luta, ele hoje desfrutava. Sentiria-se eternamente abençoado por aquela conquista, mais uma de muitas ao longo de sua árdua carreira, mas só ele sabia o preço a ser pago — semanas inteiras de trabalho, quase sem pausas, noites em claro, malabarismos bizarros entre as agendas da Team Wang e das promoções de  _ comeback _ com o GOT7 — e agora que uma parte daquela jornada havia chegado ao fim, Jackson só queria recarregar suas forças.

Claro, não era assim tão simples. Ainda que contasse com o apoio de uma equipe excepcionalmente competente, havia responsabilidades que só cabiam a si e era fato conhecido por todos que Jackson jamais fugia de seus compromissos. Um dia havia se passado desde o fim da turnê e ele sequer havia voltado para casa. Passara a noite na empresa, como muitas vezes antes fizera, e também o restante do dia se desdobrando em reuniões e lidando com todas as burocracias de chefia que lhe fossem atribuídas.

_Workaholic_ era um termo que ouvira muitas vezes, especialmente nos últimos tempos, e agora que estava sozinho no estúdio vazio, depois de ter finalmente dispensado Boy Toy para seu merecido descanso, a palavra ecoou em sua mente deixando para trás um gostinho amargo e difícil de ignorar.

Pegou o celular com certo desânimo por saber que encontraria lá um zilhão de notificações, das quais precisaria filtrar as que realmente importavam das que poderiam esperar mais um pouco. Enquanto fazia isso, percebeu que estava agindo no modo automático e que já tinha lido a mesma mensagem pelo menos três vezes. Piscou, sentindo as pálpebras pesarem, os ombros tensos, e viu que era hora de parar.

Naquelas horas era quase impossível não pensar em Jinyoung, com seus repetidos sermões sobre os hábitos de trabalho exaustivos que o chinês levava, suas acusações sobre ele não saber respeitar os próprios limites e todas aquelas coisas que o faziam revirar os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que o coração disparava no peito. Porque era assim que Jinyoung demonstrava sua preocupação, de maneira indireta, quase desinteressada — apenas uma sólida fachada sobreposta à verdadeira natureza de manteiga derretida que ele tinha — e pensar em Jinyoung quase inevitavelmente o levava a pensar em Mark.

Diferente do outro, Mark não era de expressar muitas coisas. Reservado, tendia a guardar para si os próprios pensamentos, coisa que poderia facilmente ser confundido com uma profunda indiferença. Jackson demorou um bom tempo para entendê-lo ou, ao menos, compreender como as coisas funcionavam com ele. Apesar das poucas palavras, Mark tinha os olhos mais inteligentes, expressivos e intensos que Jackson já tinha visto.

Um leve aperto no peito denunciou o que Jackson vinha fingindo não perceber: saudade. O sentimento nada tinha a ver com distância ou ausência. Com as promoções do último _comeback_ do GOT7, puderam passar algum tempo juntos, mas todo e qualquer encontro se restringia ao trabalho e ele sentia falta das brincadeiras espontâneas quando estas não eram suprimidas pelo cansaço, ou das escapadas quando Jackson não tinha que lidar com o peso de duas agendas lotadas.

Sentia falta dos beijos longos que trocava com Mark em segredo e dos gemidos de Jinyoung sob as carícias de seus lábios. Céus, como ele sentia falta daqueles encontros furtivos, dos quais somente os três tinham conhecimento, onde faziam coisas que poderiam colocar em risco tudo o que conquistaram, mas que ainda assim não conseguiam se levar a parar.

Há algum tempo Jackson vinha estado ocupado demais para aventuras, sendo lembrado ocasionalmente com mensagens de texto corridas ao longo do dia e videochamadas breves de madrugada. Durante o tempo em que esteve nos EUA conquistando o mundo foi quando mais sofreu com a falta dos dois colegas de grupo. Nem mesmo as festas, os prêmios e toda agitação da rotina pareciam compensar a crueldade dos desencontros por causa do fuso horário e do inevitável distanciamento que se seguiu.

Ele sabia que os membros estavam felizes por ele, sabia que torciam por cada uma de suas vitórias e que compreendiam a fase em que o chinês estava vivendo. No entanto, não lhe passava despercebido a sutil nota de ressentimento na voz de Mark quando recebia uma chamada ou as palavras secas de Jinyoung ao perguntar-lhe quase por rotina se Jackson estava se alimentando bem e se hidratando corretamente.

Acompanhar de longe enquanto seus amigos saíam juntos e desfrutavam de momentos legais sem ele era doloroso. Odiava particularmente quando insinuavam, em alguma entrevista idiota, a possibilidade de Jackson deixar o grupo para se dedicar integralmente à sua promissora carreira solo. Para ele aquela ideia era tão inadmissível quanto absurda, e o chinês fazia questão de reforçar este fato a cada oportunidade. Esteve com o GOT7 desde o começo e permaneceria até o final. 

Porém, agora que estava de volta à Coreia do Sul, mesmo que há alguns dias, Jackson ainda se percebia distante. Tentou não se sentir tão culpado, porém, repetindo para si mesmo que seria difícil se desconectar imediatamente das atividades da Team Wang enquanto o álbum ainda estivesse em promoções. Esperava que dali em diante as coisas pudessem voltar aos eixos, ao menos um pouco.

Estava pronto para apagar todas as luzes e finalmente deixar o estúdio quando, ainda sob os efeitos daquele lapso de saudade, abriu o chat secreto do Kakao, composto por apenas três dos sete membros do GOT7. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que havia uma mensagem de não muito tempo atrás.

**[00:09] Jinyoung:** Espero que não vá passar a noite na empresa de novo.

Flagrou-se sorrindo sozinho, ainda que pudesse imaginar a leve repreensão que aquela mensagem carregava. Chegou a pensar um pouco no que responder, mas acabou optando por enviar-lhes uma foto quando já estivesse em casa, de banho tomado e bem alimentado. De toda forma, aquele pequeno gesto de cuidado lhe bastou por ora para deixar seu coração aquecido enquanto fazia seu caminho para fora do estúdio e finalmente encerrava a noite.

.

Distraído, Jackson cantarolava uma melodia que vinha trabalhando com Boy Toy enquanto seguia até o estacionamento do prédio. Aquele havia sido um dia cheio e ele mal podia esperar para chegar em casa, tomar um bom e demorado banho, talvez abrir uma das garrafas de vinho que havia ganhado de presente durante a  _ tour _ … 

Pressionou o botão da chave do carro para destravar o alarme ao se aproximar do veículo, sem se dar conta de imediato das duas presenças que estavam bem ali.

— Achamos que não fosse sair nunca. — Foi Mark quem falou, a voz doce e conhecida atingindo Jackson antes mesmo que a percepção da realidade o abatesse. 

Ao lado dele, Jinyoung lhe lançava um de seus olhares repressores e Jackson não podia se sentir mais feliz. Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha encerrou a distância que os separava e puxou os dois homens para um abraço apertado e meio desajeitado. 

— O que estão fazendo aqui? — A dúvida era genuína.

— Viemos buscar você — Jinyoung respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. — Ou você acha que nós te deixaríamos apodrecer lá dentro sozinho?

Soprou uma risada meio boba, meio eufórica, pois não podia se conter. Caramba, estava com tanta saudade daqueles dois que chegava a doer, e o fato de que ambos estavam ali agora por ele lhe causava coisas que Jackson jamais saberia explicar. Absorto em sentimentos, precisou reunir todo seu autocontrole para não roubar-lhes alguns beijos bem ali, no meio do estacionamento.

Contudo, por mais latente e gritante que fosse a sua vontade de aplacar toda aquela saudade com beijos ardentes, Jackson bem sabia que tal atitude não era das mais prudentes. Não era de agora que o grupo vinha enfrentando problemas com as  _ sasaengs _ . Por mais que estivessem no prédio da Team Wang, num estacionamento quase completamente vazio, não podiam se considerar totalmente seguros. Na verdade, a mera presença dos dois ali já os colocava em evidência para alguns problemas e foi pensando nisso que Jackson, a muito contragosto, se desvencilhou daquele delicioso abraço.

Os outros pareceram compreender, portanto, não fizeram quaisquer comentários.

— Por que ainda estamos aqui? — Jackson questionou, sem sequer tentar esconder sua animação. — Vamos embora, eu estou  _ exausto _ .

Jinyoung lhe abriu um daqueles sorrisos de holofote, que fazia com que ruguinhas aparecessem nos cantos de seus olhos, e Mark o encarou de um jeito engraçado, estendendo uma mão em sua direção com a palma para cima. Jackson franziu o cenho, confuso por um momento, até entender que ele estava lhe pedindo a chave do carro.

— Não vamos arriscar que você dirija com sono, Gaga. — Apesar da típica maciez de seu timbre, Mark foi determinante e seu tom não abria espaço para objeções.

Obediente, Jackson lhe entregou a chave.

Não estranhou quando, depois que o mais velho ocupou o assento do motorista, Jinyoung o acompanhou até o banco de trás para lhe fazer companhia durante o trajeto. Ambos sabiam o quanto Jackson era dado a proximidades e contato físico e, àquela altura, nenhum dos dois se fazia de rogado em dar isso a ele.

Devidamente acomodados e com os cintos afivelados, os três partiram em direção às ruas noturnas de Seul.

Fez-se silêncio durante alguns minutos e apesar de ter o conforto da presença dos dois rapazes ali no carro, Jackson começou a se sentir incomodado. Empertigou-se, um pouco inquieto, a mão coçando para segurar a de Jinyoung ao seu lado, mas sem saber se devia. A distância parecia ter imposto algumas coisas entre os três e, por alguma razão, Jackson não sabia muito bem como agir agora, mas estava enlouquecendo para fazer alguma coisa —  _ qualquer coisa _ — que pudesse quebrar aquele silêncio incômodo e acabar de vez com aquelas barreiras invisíveis.

Como se sentisse sua tensão, sentiu o toque firme dos dedos de Jinyoung sobre os seus e se permitiu relaxar sob aquele contato. O olhar dele era intenso e incisivo, mas em seus lábios havia a insinuação de um sorriso gentil que poderia fazê-lo derreter inteiro.

— Para onde vamos, Yien? — Jackson quis saber, parecendo tão curioso quanto interessado.

— Nós vamos pra casa. — Mark relanceou para ele um olhar sabido através do retrovisor interno.

— Tá, mas pra casa de  _ quem _ ?

— Para a minha — Jinyoung interpôs, pressionando levemente os seus dedos. Sua intervenção atraiu a atenção de Mark, que desviou os olhos para ele brevemente, de maneira inquisitiva.

Aparentemente, aquilo não havia sido previamente combinado, mas nenhuma pergunta foi feita àquele respeito. Sem protestos, Mark ajustou rapidamente a rota do GPS para o endereço de Jinyoung. Em realidade, Jackson até preferia assim. Por causa das  _ sasaengs _ , os respectivos endereços de Mark e Jackson estavam comprometidos e ainda não era seguro contar com a pouca segurança provida pela empresa. Seria arriscado se os três, de repente, aparecessem juntos assim, sem que estivessem seguindo para o dormitório do grupo.

Normalmente, dos três, Mark era o mais taciturno e não parecia se incomodar facilmente pelo silêncio. Por isso, Jackson estranhou quando foi ele o próximo a rompê-lo.

— Gaga — ele chamou. — Por que não coloca uma música pra gente?

Prontamente, o chinês pegou o próprio celular no bolso interno da jaqueta de couro preto que usava e começou a rolar entre a infinita lista de faixas.

— O que querem ouvir?

— Mirrors — Jinyoung respondeu.

Os três compartilharam um risinho cúmplice que preencheu o interior do carro com um sentimento gostoso e acolhedor. Jackson sentiu um comichão lhe subir por baixo da pele, de um jeitinho engraçado, e ele não soube muito bem o que fazer com aquilo.

No instante em que a primeira faixa —  _ Bullet to the Heart _ — começou a tocar, aquilo pareceu estabelecer o clima agradável entre eles. Jackson só não esperava se sentir subitamente tímido. Talvez fosse a letra, um pouco pessoal demais, ou o fato de que era a sua própria voz proferindo aquelas palavras de maneira tão passional. De toda forma, sentiu-se exposto e teve a necessidade de iniciar uma conversa.

— O que vocês acharam do álbum? — Talvez fosse meio bobo perguntar isso agora, uma vez que eles foram uns dos primeiros a ouvir o trabalho completo.

Na ocasião, estava apenas tão empolgado com a conclusão daquele projeto, contando os dias para o lançamento do álbum, o qual seria o primeiro totalmente voltado para a indústria musical americana, que acabou se frustrando por não poder dividir aquela felicidade com os dois homens. E mesmo que eles tivessem ouvido e prestado seus elogios, Jackson ainda não havia tido a chance de observar suas reações de perto. 

— Acho que a aclamação dos críticos dispensa comentários — Jinyoung brincou, apertando suavemente os dedos de Jackson entre os seus, como se o assegurasse do que dissera.

— Não — o chinês balançou a cabeça. — Eu quero saber o que  _ vocês _ acham.

— Estamos orgulhosos de você — Mark declarou. Ouvir aquilo de seu  _ hyung _ lhe arremeteu uma onda de alívio imediato e Jackson nem mesmo sabia que estava tão expectante até aquele momento. — Sabemos o quanto você se dedicou para este projeto e do quanto você abriu mão.

Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha ao sentir o peso de todo significado implícito naquela última declaração. Por um momento, temeu que pudesse haver algum tipo de ressentimento da parte do mais velho, o que não seria tão surpreendente levando em conta o quanto Mark podia ser carente e ciumento. Todavia, Jackson descartou logo aquela possibilidade ao se lembrar de todo apoio que recebera daqueles dois ao longo do processo. Reforçando aquele pensamento, Jinyoung falou:

— Não teve um dia em que o Mark não tenha escutado esse álbum inteiro — riu da própria provocação, que provavelmente rendera ao outro um adorável rubor nas faces. — E eu me certifiquei de assistir todas as  _ fancams  _ disponíveis da sua turnê.

Desta vez, foi Jackson quem riu, o som amplo e gostoso ecoando pelo carro acima da música que chegava ao seu fim.

— Eu senti tanta falta de vocês — confessou quando a próxima música começou a tocar, ainda com traços de melancolia que espelhavam bem os sentimentos que mantivera represados. No entanto, nem mesmo a melodia lúgubre foi capaz de abafar a excitação crescente dentro de si, apenas por tê-los ali consigo outra vez.

Jinyoung pareceu perceber isso, pela forma como o encarou, daquele jeitinho intenso e quase arrebatador. Trocaram um sorriso discreto, algo que pairou entre eles como um segredo antes de Jackson fechar as pálpebras cansadas e recostar a cabeça contra o banco do carro, deixando-se envolver pelo eco da própria voz na música que ainda tocava. Estava tão exausto que poderia pegar no sono assim mesmo, com os dedos de Jinyoung entrelaçados aos seus e o sentimento apaziguador de estar sendo conduzido por Mark para casa — não importando para qual das três — preenchendo seu peito.

Provavelmente teria adormecido de fato se não fosse a sensação da respiração quente de Jinyoung contra a lateral de seu pescoço, seguido pela pressão de seus lábios. O contato foi carinhoso, quase casto, mas Jackson estava tão sensível e carente que foi praticamente impossível reprimir um gemido arrastado de irromper por sua garganta ao sentir a umidade da saliva contra a pele.

Foi tomado por um arrepio intenso quando Jinyoung continuou subindo os lábios e a ponta da língua esfregou em um ponto particularmente sensível atrás de sua orelha. Jackson estremeceu inteiro e pôde sentir o sorriso dele sobre sua pele quente, denunciando o quanto o colega de grupo apreciava vê-lo daquela maneira, todo receptivo e entregue. O chinês se contorceu e acabou gemendo um pouco mais alto quando Jinyoung chupou a pele sem muita força e o estalo molhado pareceu ecoar através do carro de um jeito indecente, ainda que não estivessem fazendo muita coisa.

— Jinyoung. — A voz de Mark soou como uma advertência crua, levando Jackson a abrir os olhos de repente, alarmado. 

Precisou de dois segundos para recobrar os sentidos e reconhecer onde estava e  _ com quem _ estava. Apesar de ter interrompido os carinhos, ao seu lado, Jinyoung tinha um sorrisinho sacana no canto dos lábios rosados, levemente inchados e ainda um pouco úmidos de saliva. Espiando pelo reflexo do retrovisor interno, Jackson percebeu o vinco marcando entre as sobrancelhas de Mark, o olhar cerrado sem desviar a atenção do trânsito à frente. As mãos dele seguravam firmemente o volante e era visível o quanto ele estava tenso. Somente naquele momento, quando a respiração lhe faltou, que Jackson se deu conta do quanto estava ofegante e de como aquela visão dos dois o excitava.

— Não seja tão estraga-prazeres, Mark. — Havia uma nota de provocação na voz de Jinyoung, talvez pela forma como o nome do outro parecia deslizar por sua língua. A mesma que estava sobre sua pele apenas alguns instantes atrás.  _ Porra _ , Jackson estava louco por mais.

— Estou sendo prudente — retrucou, em defesa própria, mas agora sem toda confiança de antes.

Um movimento ao seu lado chamou sua atenção e, num instante, Jinyoung estava se curvando para frente, na direção do banco do motorista, antes de dirigir a palavra ao outro novamente.

— Você só está assim porque não pode pôr as mãos nele agora. — Jackson viu o momento em que os dedos longos e afilados apertaram ao redor do volante com mais força, uma reação automática à provocação do outro. Àquela altura, ambos sabiam o quanto Jinyoung adorava instigar, como o bom filho da puta que ele era. — Está bravinho porque sabe que vai ter que esperar até chegar em casa pra fazer todas as coisas sujas que estão passando pela sua cabeça agora.

Mesmo não sendo ele o alvo daquelas provocações, foi Jackson quem choramingou, o corpo parecendo queimar de dentro para fora em excitação. Não havia se dado conta de que deixara o som escapar dos lábios até ter os olhos de Jinyoung sobre si novamente. Algo neles mudou em algum momento naqueles últimos instantes e agora havia um brilho predatório nos olhos escuros que fitavam Jackson com tanta  _ fome _ . Bastou esta simples percepção para que o chinês sentisse uma fisgada intensa no baixo ventre, tornando-se de repente muito consciente do quanto ele estava duro dentro da calça.

— Nós não estamos seguros aqui, Jinyoung — Mark falou novamente, parecendo fazer um esforço imenso para manter o controle sobre o próprio temperamento. — Você está sendo irresponsável e sabe disso.

Normalmente, era fácil esquecer que Mark era o mais velho entre os sete membros do grupo qual fazia parte. O rostinho angelical costumava bastar para que a falsa imagem fosse formada, mas Jackson tinha ido além. O chinês sabia como eram lindas as suas expressões de prazer, conhecia o doce som de seus gemidos manhosos e amava como ele se submetia durante o sexo. Em momentos como aquele, porém, tinha a chance de ver quem ele era por trás da fachada dócil, e não podia negar que achava aquele lado autoritário terrivelmente sexy.

— Sou irresponsável por querer cuidar do Jackson? — Jinyoung se recusava a ceder. — Não pensaria isso de mim se visse o quanto ele parece tenso e excitado. — O coreano escolheu aquele exato momento para espalmar a ereção evidente sobre o jeans do outro, que não pôde fazer muito mais que jogar a cabeça para trás e prender o lábio inferior entre os dentes para conter um gemido. — Não foi por isso que você sugeriu que nós o pegássemos hoje? Até onde eu sei, era você quem estava impaciente. Lembro perfeitamente de ouvir você dizer, enquanto eu te fodia gostoso, que não aguentaria mais um dia longe dele. Que queria mostrar a ele o quanto estamos orgulhosos.

— Mark — Jackson praticamente gemeu o nome, sem qualquer coerência ou motivo aparente, totalmente perdido nas imagens mentais que Jinyoung colocava em sua cabeça. Apesar de ter chamado pelo outro, Jinyoung tomou aquilo como incentivo para continuar movendo a mão preguiçosamente, aplicando o tipo certo de pressão para colocar a sanidade de Jackson à prova.

— Alguém pode ver vocês — o mais velho dos três tentou de novo, mas era evidente que estava à beira de se deixar vencer. — Podemos ter problemas.

— Não se formos discretos — Jinyoung ponderou.

Como se quisesse atestar o próprio argumento, Jinyoung se moveu no banco outra vez, despertando o interesse de Jackson, que já sentia falta das mãos dele sobre si. Todavia, a ausência de contato não durou muito tempo, quando o coreano, sem a menor cerimônia, tirou da calça de Jackson o botão da casinha e abriu a braguilha em seguida. O deslizar do zíper ecoou muito mais alto no silêncio entre uma faixa e outra do álbum que ainda tocava em sequência. O som pareceu absurdamente indecente aos ouvidos do chinês, que àquela altura se contorcia em expectativa.

A terceira música havia começado a tocar, trazendo uma batida diferente, mais animada, era uma das  _ titles _ . Não teve tempo para pensar muito a respeito disso quando a mão de Jinyoung o espalmou novamente, agora sobre a cueca, fazendo seu corpo inteirinho se retesar sob o contato mais direto através do tecido fino. Jinyoung tinha um sorrisinho vitorioso nos lábios, mas manteve o olhar sobre aquele ponto específico do corpo de Jackson, provavelmente apreciando o volume formado sob o pano vermelho da cueca. Dedos hábeis e firmes se fecharam ao redor do membro totalmente duro e Jackson travou o maxilar, murmurando um palavrão por baixo da respiração, sentindo a pele do prepúcio deslizar para baixo e depois para cima novamente.

Estava tão enlouquecido de tesão, sentindo-se incrivelmente sensível, sendo estimulado daquele jeitinho tão gostoso e cruel, que sequer conseguiu se importar com o fato de que a cueca já devia estar vergonhosamente molhada no lugar onde a glande inchada se acomodava e que Jinyoung, àquela altura, já devia ter tomado conhecimento daquela informação. Seria difícil se concentrar em qualquer coisa realmente quando tudo o que seu corpo conseguia fazer era se entregar àquelas ondas de prazer que o assediavam sob a pele, fazendo tudo arder de um jeito gostoso e familiar, muito embora ele não tivesse isso já há algum tempo. Até mesmo isso parecia contribuir para que se sentisse como uma pequena pilha de sensibilidade agora.

Vinha estado tão envolvido com trabalho nos últimos tempos, com a mente revirada em preocupações e responsabilidades, que nem se lembrava quando fora a última vez que tivera a chance de bater umazinha. Flagrava-se pensando nos outros dois em momentos isolados do seu dia, sempre que as obrigações da rotina lhe davam alguma brecha. Era cruel, a saudade. E agora que finalmente tinha a atenção deles, com a mão de Jinyoung a provocá-lo daquela maneira, ficou impaciente.

— Park Gae… — grunhiu.

O outro finalmente subiu o olhar até seu rosto, como se já esperasse que Jackson implorasse por alguma coisa. Ficaria com raiva e até mesmo reclamaria com ele se já não o conhecesse o bastante para saber que Jinyoung era filho da puta suficiente para fazê-lo esperar até chegar em casa para terminar o que havia começado, pelo simples prazer de torturá-lo.

— Está sensível, amor? — Os dedos pressionaram um pouquinho mais na altura da cabecinha e Jackson arfou totalmente indefeso.  _ Caralho _ .

— Seu... filho da puta — ofegou e Jinyoung riu, satisfeito com a reação que obteve.

Mesmo que nunca tivessem se aventurado tão profundamente, não era preciso pressionar demais para perceber que o coreano tinha tendências um tanto sádicas na cama. No geral, nenhum deles tinha muito do que reclamar — uma vez que as preliminares eram sempre deliciosas —, mas eram em momentos como agora, enquanto Jinyoung deliberadamente brincava com seus desejos e o fazia dançar sobre uma corda-bamba que poderia levá-lo a uma queda drástica em frustração, que Jackson mais sentia vontade de botá-lo de quatro e fodê-lo com força até que ele perdesse os sentidos.

— O que foi, hm? Não gosta de quando cuidamos de você? — Jinyoung ainda segurava seu pau com força considerável para permitir que ele formulasse uma resposta coerente e parecia se deliciar com cada grunhido que escapava dos lábios do chinês.

— Jinyoung — pronunciou o nome quase como um palavrão, a irritação evidente na voz e também na maneira como os quadris se moveram em direção ao toque bruto da mão dele, em busca de mais contato.

Jackson já estava perdendo a paciência.

— Fala pra mim o que você quer. — Cheio de graça, Jinyoung riu outra vez. 

Ah, Jackson queria tantas coisas… A principal delas naquele momento era calar aquela boca atrevida de Jinyoung, talvez fazê-lo engasgar com seu pau. Porém, limitou-se a fazer o que estava ao seu alcance no momento e, num ato repentino, deslizou a mão nos cabelos escuros na altura da nuca, apreciando a familiaridade da maciez dos fios entre os dedos, e então fechou a mão em punho. Com o gesto, puxou a cabeça de Jinyoung para trás, expondo o pescoço bonito e dando a Jackson a satisfação de ver o momento em que o pomo de Adão se moveu.

Saber que também o afetava e que podia bater de frente com toda aquela marra que o outro ostentava era um pensamento que muito o agradava. Os olhares se prenderam um no outro e, por um momento, Jinyoung vacilou, a mão parando de se mover. A mão de Jackson que estava livre encontrou a do outro sobre seu membro e o incitou a continuar com os estímulos. Jackson cerrou as pálpebras em apreciação, deixando a respiração escapar pesada entre os lábios, apenas para abrir os olhos novamente e perceber o quanto Jinyoung estava perto, aquela boca deliciosamente tentadora bem ali, para que pudesse tomá-la.

Não fizera qualquer coisa antes, pois sabia dos riscos e, no fim das contas, Mark estava certo — estavam sendo um tanto imprudentes ali. Mesmo no escuro daquele carro, atravessando a cidade num horário avançado, não seria nenhuma surpresa se em algum momento surgissem fotos suspeitas por aí. Eram _idols_ experientes e faziam parte de uma das três maiores produtoras do país, portanto, sabiam bem como as coisas funcionavam. Além disso, ainda tinha o problema com as _sasaengs_.

— Eu vou acabar com você quando chegarmos em casa. — Quase rosnou contra os lábios dele. De repente, o carro diminuiu a velocidade até parar e Jackson viu que se tratava de um sinal vermelho. Através do retrovisor, os olhos de Mark queimavam intensamente sobre os outros dois e toda a ceninha que se desenrolava ali. — Com vocês dois.

Diante daquela ameaça — ou promessa —, algo pareceu tremular no olhar faiscante do mais velho, que pisou fundo no acelerador tão logo o semáforo se iluminou com a luz verde.

— Acho bom você se manter bem quietinho até chegarmos, então — vociferou, a voz macia carregada de malícia provocando em Jackson uma onda de arrepios que lhe percorreu o corpo.

Enquanto Mark os conduzia através da cidade, agora numa velocidade que margeava os limites permitidos pela lei, Jackson voltou sua atenção para Jinyoung. Sob o olhar incisivo do chinês, ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua, deixando explícita a sua vontade naquele momento. Com um grunhido seco, Jackson aproveitou o aperto de sua mão nos cabelos dele para impulsioná-lo para baixo, ao que Jinyoung não prestou qualquer resistência.

Sentia que poderia derreter inteiro só por ter a respiração quente dele contra seu membro ainda coberto, a expectativa crescente fazendo seu pau pulsar. Jinyoung se ajeitou um pouco em seu assento, apenas para se fazer confortável, antes de esfregar o nariz contra a rigidez daquele pênis incrivelmente duro. 

Jinyoung parecia disposto a bordear os extremos da paciência de Jackson, depositando beijinhos falsamente castos por toda a extensão do membro. Ao que os lábios pairaram acima da glande inchada e sensível, Jackson firmou o aperto nos cabelos de Jinyoung, transmitindo-lhe o recado — bastava das provocações.

Ouviu o risinho debochado, distante à sua audição abafada pelo eco da música e do zumbido intenso da própria pulsação sanguínea, mal podendo registrar muita coisa antes que Jinyoung puxasse o elástico de sua cueca Fendi, enfim libertando o pau daquele aperto doloroso. O membro pulou solto, tão ereto que bateu contra sua barriga e o impacto causou uma descarga elétrica por debaixo da pele, puro prazer.

Seu corpo inteiro reagia a cada mínimo estímulo, extremamente sensível, e ele já estava se preparando para a próxima provocação quando sentiu a cabeça do pau ser envolvida pela boca úmida e quente de Jinyoung. Gemeu alto.

— Puta merda! — Jogou a cabeça para trás, enxergando branco por baixo das pálpebras enquanto Jinyoung esfregava a língua ao redor da glande, provando seu gosto através da pré-porra que vertia em quantidade vergonhosa. — Ah,  _ porra _ , que saudade eu estava dessa boquinha…

De fato, não havia mais espaço para brincadeiras agora e Jinyoung fez questão de provar isso subindo e descendo a cabeça num ritmo intenso, chupando-o com uma dedicação que só ele tinha.

Um palavrão foi proferido acima dos ruídos molhados de sucção; um que não havia escapado dos lábios de Jackson, mas de Mark ao volante.

—  _ Hmmf _ . Mark… — Jackson chamou, sem a menor coerência.

— Vocês estão fazendo muito barulho. — Pelo tom de sua voz, quase um grunhido impaciente, era perceptível que Mark estava tão ansioso para chegar quanto os outros dois, se não mais.

A mera percepção de que o mais velho dos três estava ouvindo tudo — cada barulhinho molhado, cada ofego que Jackson deixava escapar, possivelmente espiando vez ou outra através do espelho interno do carro —, elevava aquela experiência em uma escala exponencial.

Jackson jamais imaginou que algo assim pudesse acontecer com eles, uma vez que ambos, Mark e Jinyoung, costumavam ser sempre tão corretos e prudentes em situações daquele tipo — inclusive, aquela era uma das coisas que Jackson mais gostava na relação dos três, o desafio de poder bagunçar com eles, levá-los para além de suas zonas de conforto.

Portanto, estar ali agora, no confinamento daquele carro, recebendo uma mamada gostosa de um enquanto o outro dirigia, com promessas pecaminosas condensando todo o ar ao redor deles, lhe parecia simplesmente surreal.

— Você ouviu, Jackson,  _ sem barulho _ — Jinyoung murmurou, quando parou para recuperar o fôlego, mas compensando a falta de sua boca com uma punheta lenta. — Você precisa ser mais discreto, ou eu vou parar.

Não houve tempo suficiente para que Jackson processasse aquela ameaça, fechando os olhos e franzindo o cenho em uma expressão adoravelmente congestionada ao que Jinyoung voltou a envolvê-lo com sua boca habilidosa. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo fazendo aquilo, anos naquela loucura sexual compartilhada em que os três tentavam tornar a vida um do outro um pouco menos complicada, Jackson ainda se impressionava com a destreza daqueles lábios, a forma como Jinyoung parecia sempre mamar um pau como se sua vida dependesse disso. 

Como se para atestar aquele pensamento, Jinyoung o surpreendeu descendo deliciosamente até alcançar a base de seu membro, tomando-o inteiro, quase ao ponto de encostar em suas bolas. Jackson estremeceu e entreabriu os lábios em um gemido mudo, pulsando dolorosamente ao sentir todo seu comprimento ser envolvido pelo calor daquela boca molhada, a cabecinha tocando o início da garganta. Jinyoung então tornou a subir, sugando e deixando para trás uma pequena bagunça de saliva e…  _ puta que pariu, que delícia _ .

Seria impossível se manter em silêncio, mas Jackson fez o melhor que pôde e ofegou intensamente, o som mais parecendo um choramingo desamparado enquanto o outro concentrava as chupadas na cabecinha, usando a língua sem reservas, provocando cada uma de suas terminações nervosas mais sensíveis daquela região, para então deixar o pau escapar da boca com um estalo alto e molhado.

Naquele ritmo, Jackson não demoraria muito para gozar, já sentindo as familiares fisgadas no baixo ventre — o pior era sequer saber se Jinyoung o  _ deixaria _ gozar.

— Park Gae — chamou, a voz soando meio quebrada. — Por que você mora tão longe?

Era sabido que Jinyoung residia em um apartamento mais afastado do centro da cidade, o que o levava a usar o dormitório do grupo com alguma frequência, por conta da agenda agitada. A ideia de ter um lugar mais reservado e seguro para fixar residência era realmente boa, mas não agora; não com todo aquele tesão acumulado envolvendo os três homens cada vez mais impacientes.

Sem deixar de trabalhar com a língua, percorrendo os lábios úmidos desde a base até o início da ereção potente, Jinyoung olhou para cima até encontrar os olhos de Jackson, escuros e intensos, a encará-lo com o maxilar trincado e um vinco entre as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse puto. E Jackson estava puto, de fato, porque Jinyoung era tão fodidamente lindo daquela maneira — o rosto corado pelo esforço, lábios inchados e brilhando de saliva, o cabelo castanho e comprido apontando para todos os lados, fruto dos dedos nervosos de Jackson. Porra, como ele amava aquela visão. Assim como amava tê-lo de quatro, com aquele rabo gostoso para o alto, pronto para ser fodido.

Tão logo Jinyoung voltou a chupá-lo, Jackson fechou os olhos e foi praticamente impossível não se deixar levar pelas sensações. O homem agora se movia devagar, como se para prolongar a experiência e, apesar de estar quase entrando em combustão, Jackson não podia dizer que não apreciava o boquete daquela maneira. A mente foi transportada para longe, inevitavelmente, numa espécie de limbo repleto de prazer onde fantasias se misturavam às memórias de fodas vividas.

Recordou-se da primeira transa que tiveram, depois de uma noite de celebração pelo primeiro prêmio que conquistaram, quando ainda eram _rookies_. A lembrança da primeira vez em que tivera Jinyoung sentando em seu colo, quicando aquela bunda em seu pau e enchendo o pequeno quarto no dormitório do grupo com gemidinhos contidos não era uma coisa da qual se podia esquecer facilmente. Ou então quando, durante a primeira turnê mundial, dividira uma suíte luxuosa de hotel com Mark, com acesso liberado ao frigobar, compartilharam a _jacuzzi_ sem o menor receio de praticamente inundar o banheiro e fazer uma bagunça memorável de espuma.

Jackson se lembrava com vivacidade também da primeira vez em que transaram juntos — não era como se Jackson não soubesse que Mark e Jinyoung visitavam o quarto um do outro na calada da noite, além das trocas de olhares pouco discretas e das piadinhas infames. Era só uma questão de tempo, ou de oportunidade, para que deixassem de lado suas inibições e enfim cruzassem aquela linha, para então nunca mais voltar atrás. Na vida que levavam, era difícil encontrar rótulos que lhes coubessem e, por mais que a ideia de ter um relacionamento normal lhes agradasse, os três sabiam que algo tão mundano quanto namoro não cabia na rotina insana de um _idol_ de sucesso. E era aquela combinação, entre a compreensão, o convívio e a conveniência, que os levava a aceitar os termos para viverem, ao menos, o que estivesse ao seu alcance.

Nenhum deles reclamava realmente, fosse pela amizade ou pelo receio de acabar por não ter mais nada. E ao longo dos anos, de tempos em tempos, cada um experimentava o gosto amargo do que era  _ não ter nada _ . Felizmente, àquela altura os três já haviam encontrado uma espécie de equilíbrio para o que tinham — seja lá o que fosse.

Era quase cruel estar ali agora, recebendo as carícias daquela língua quente e gostosa enquanto imagens vívidas passavam por trás de suas pálpebras cerradas do estrago que aquela mesma língua fazia quando Jinyoung permitia que Mark sentasse em sua cara. Jackson se sentia quase como um fio desencapado, pura energia correndo por suas veias, ao lembrar-se de cada lambida errática desvencilhada contra a entradinha contraída. A forma como Mark gemia sob cada mínimo estímulo, sempre tão sensível e manhoso, trocando olhares promissores com Jackson, pedidos silenciosos que o outro não hesitaria nem por um segundo antes de lhe conceder.

Jackson lhes daria o Paraíso se pudesse. Fazia questão de demonstrar isso em cada foda, entregando-se ao máximo. 

Então quando Mark olhava para ele _daquele_ jeitinho, não havia absolutamente nada no mundo que pudesse impedi-lo de conceder ao outro qualquer que fosse seu desejo — _mais forte, Jackson... hmm, assim, por favor não para..._ — e naquela brincadeira, com Jackson metendo em Mark com força enquanto Jinyoung os assistia com aquele sorrisinho sacana nos lábios e a mão se movendo furiosamente no próprio membro, Jackson tinha certeza de que era capaz de tocar seu próprio paraíso.

Ainda no confinamento daquele carro, o chinês se sentia em um nível tão alto de êxtase que sequer sabia ser possível. Notava que estava gemendo sem restrições agora, contrariando as instruções que recebera de Mark, o quadril se impulsionando de encontro a boca de Jinyoung, estocando sem piedade ou gentileza tão logo sentiu o outro relaxar a garganta o suficiente para recebê-lo e  _ porra _ , como aquilo era bom.

Os dedos deslizaram novamente pelos cabelos macios, puxando e tentando descontar ali de alguma forma todo o prazer que sentia, e Jinyoung gemeu de um jeito que a vibração agregou aos estímulos que lhe dedicava. Jackson se sentia à beira da loucura quando tudo o que pôde ouvir foi o eco distante da própria voz tocando ao fundo, o zumbido da própria corrente sanguínea o ensurdecendo e ele enxergou branco ao gozar forte e violento, o corpo inteiro estremecendo, cada músculo se contraindo de um jeito deliciosamente intenso.

Quando tornou a abrir os olhos, precisou de alguns instantes para que se acostumassem com a baixa iluminação. Umedeceu os lábios e mal teve tempo de recuperar o fôlego quando teve os lábios tomados pelos de alguém — Jinyoung, pelo gosto característico de porra remanescente em sua boca — e Jackson não ousou tentar resistir, rendendo-se ao beijo e derretendo inteiro.

— Porra, isso foi... uau. — Foi só o que deu conta de dizer assim que o outro se afastou, um sorriso débil surgindo em seus lábios.

Jinyoung o observava de um jeito meio arteiro, meio terno, a satisfação evidente em seu olhar ante o elogio recebido. Jackson esticou a mão e tocou seu rosto, vendo-o fechar os olhos sob o toque.

Percebeu, com certo atraso, que o carro não estava mais em movimento. Forçando o cérebro para algum reconhecimento, se deu conta de que estavam no estacionamento do prédio onde Jinyoung morava.

Através do espelho retrovisor, encontrou os olhos de Mark a fitá-lo intensamente e sentiu uma onda de arrepios percorrerem seu corpo, agregando aos efeitos restantes do orgasmo recente.

— Espero que ainda tenha te sobrado forças, Gaga — disse o homem atrás do volante, que fora praticamente obrigado a testemunhar cada segundo da festinha protagonizada pelos outros dois no banco traseiro. — Porque vocês vão me pagar por isso.

Apesar da clara nota de descontentamento naquela declaração, seu olhar deixava evidente no que consistia exatamente aquela ameaça.

Soltando a trava do cinto de segurança e com um risinho satisfeito ainda brincando em seus lábios, Jackson se inclinou para frente, o suficiente para se encaixar entre os dois bancos. Mesmo notando a proximidade do outro, Mark se recusou a olhar para ele, o corpo todo tenso e o maxilar trincado de um jeito que Jackson conhecia bem. Se aqueles não fossem sinais suficientes, o volume potente no meio de suas pernas seria indicador determinante para mostrar o quanto ele estava frustrado.

— Vem cá — Jackson chamou, mansinho, divertindo-se um pouco com a forma como Mark se remexeu em seu assento. — Olha pra mim, Tuan.

Relutante e contrariado, Mark enfim virou o rosto para encará-lo. Estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir as respirações um do outro, quase perto o bastante para que Jackson pudesse beijá-lo. Sem querer perder mais tempo, assim ele o fez.

Tomou os lábios dele num beijo quente e cheio de saudade, que fez algo crescer em seu peito. Gemeu sem o menor pudor ao que o outro enfim cedeu passagem para sua língua e eles puderam aprofundar o contato, de um jeito que Jackson estava ansiando há  _ semanas _ .

Quando enfim se apartaram, havia fogo em seus olhos e ambos estavam consideravelmente ofegantes.

Percebendo uma movimentação ao seu lado, notou que Jinyoung se aproximara e, antes que pudesse se dar conta, estava sendo beijado por ele agora, rude e gostoso, de um jeito totalmente diferente do beijo que trocara com Mark. Não se importou tampouco quando teve que se afastar para ceder lugar para que Jinyoung se encaixasse entre os bancos e tomasse os lábios do outro em um beijo igualmente voraz, até que os três estivessem simplesmente revezando as bocas de maneira cruelmente indecente.

Já podia sentir o calor se espalhar através de seu corpo outra vez, rumando para o sul, enquanto assistia a forma como as línguas dos outros dois dançavam em perfeita harmonia, vez por outra se encontrando fora das bocas, fazendo um estrago terrível com a imaginação do pobre Jackson Wang.

Remexeu-se, impaciente, e abriu a porta do carro, atraindo enfim a atenção dos outros dois para si.

— Quem chegar por último não vai me comer hoje. — Com um sorrisinho sacana, Jackson correu para fora do veículo, ouvindo apenas os risos que o acompanharam atrás de si.

Naquela noite, quase se esqueceu de como era estar longe daqueles dois, fazendo questão de estar tão perto como se nunca tivessem estado separados. Entre todos os beijos trocados, sussurros e gemidos segredados, Jackson sentiu orgulho de si mesmo e de tudo o que havia conquistado, sendo eles a maior de todas as suas conquistas. Daquela forma, esqueceu-se como era sentir saudade.

**Author's Note:**

> Se você leu até aqui, primeiramente, muito obrigada por dedicar um tempinho para ler um trabalho meu. Se você já conhecia meus trabalhos e está se perguntando por que eu sumi, por favor, leia a descrição do meu pseudônimo aqui no ao3. Obrigada e até a próxima!
> 
> Kudos e comentários sempre serão muito bem vindos! ♡


End file.
